movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Joyful Day
The Joyful Day (the film begins) Sleeping Beauty - Hail to princess AuroraSleeping Beauty - Hail to princess Aurora Narrator: You may remembered the end of The Secret of NIMH that Priscilla and Owen have give birth to their first daughter, Kessie Antler. Yes, She's pretty and cute. Owen is a very proud father. Then one day, A special holiday was made that some characters will be welcome to the newborn deer. That's why our story begins on that joyful day. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYcllh_3xhI (the song plays) Chorus: On that joyful day, On the the joyful day. Joyfully now to our deer we come, Bringing gifts and all good wishes, too, We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the Baby Kessie! All of her subjects adore her! (they sing) Hail to the King, Hail to the Baby Kessie, Health to the Baby, Wealth to the Baby, Long live the Baby Kessie. Hail Kessie! Hail Kessie! Health to the Baby, Wealth to the Baby, Long live the Baby Kessie. Hail to the King, Hail to the Queen, Hail to the Baby Kessie. (At Anais' palace) (in the throne) Narrator: Yes, Anais made this joyful day today who also welcome a few guesses here. Proud Owen Antler and Priscilla Skunk are please to their joyful day. (everyone is pleased) (Trumpets blow) (a tune) Darwin: Royal guest. King Julian and Mort. (King Julian and Mort appear) Narrator: Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that King Julian and Mort would be betrothed. And so to her the gifts he brought, and looked, unknowing, on the present kid. (Mort grins) King Julian: Looks sweet, Mort. (Trumpet blows) Gumball: Congratulations! You just called her sweet. Darwin: Their most honor and exalted excellencies, The Brisby Kids. Teresa, Martin, Timothy and Cynthia. Kids: Oh, the little darling! So cute! Cynthia: Lovely. Teresa: Beautiful. Kids: Your majesty. Martin: Each of us the child may bless with a number of gifts. Teresa: Lovely Kessie, My gift shall be the gift of beauty. Choir: One gift, beauty rare Full of sunshine in her hair Lips that shame the red red rose She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Cynthia: Adorable Kessie, My gift shall be the gift of song. Choir: One gift, the gift of song Melody her whole life long The nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade to her door Martin: Special Kessie, My gift shall be the gift of joy. Timmy: Good Kessie, my gift shall be the gift of things you love. (Wind blows) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Teresa: What the...? Edd: Good lord. Eddy: Whoa! (Thunderclaps) Ed: Aah! Trouble! Run! Baste the turkey! (rain pours) (Poof) Courage: I have a bad feeling about this. (Teresa Pussy-Poo appears) Johnny Bravo: It's that same feline we encountered in Vanellope von Schweetz. Booker: What does she want here? Coco Bandicoot: I bet she wants to get us for sure. Teresa: Well, So beautiful day. Huh, Owen and Priscilla? Almost autume, Lovely sun, Nature worth and... Oh good. Even a new baby. Amanda: Oh no. Not the new baby. Teresa: I'm not gonna harm her. Just feel depress that I didn't got a invitation. Tails: Invitation?! Buttercup: You weren't wanted. Bubbles: You know you aren't allowed to enter here without asking first. Teresa: Not what? Oh dear. Guess I overdid myself. Blossom: That's right. Now scram. Or you'll get arrested. Teresa: Just don't rush me. Well, There's the little infant fawn, Precious one too. And here is a sucker for the little sucker. Here you go. (Kessie crushes her finger) Ah! Ah! Ah! Ow! Let go! (She let's go) Gees. (rubs her finger and bandages it) (PPGs laugh) (The Eds laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (Waterson kids laugh) (Courage laughs) (Priscilla laughs) (Andrina and Rocky laugh) (Bradley laughs) (The Raccoons laugh) (Weasels laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (Crash laugh) (the kittens laugh) Teresa: Gosh. What a good grip she did. (Mushu laughs) (They calm down) (and stop) Teresa: Sorry to disturbed you. I'm outta here. (flees) Robert: That's better. Tanya: More like it. Anais: Where were we? Darwin: Oh yes. Gumball: This joyful day. Johnny Bravo: Thank goodness Teresa is gone. I'm sure hoping that she might get Mandark, Boris, Spydra, Mulch, Hummus, Gaston, Lefou, and Gaston's baddies to work with her and for Lionel Diamond. Courage: Who knows? Bullwinkle: Yeah. Hopefully they might get us in other spoof travels being Home on the Range and Kung Fu Quasi, as well as ThomasFan360, TheLastDisneyToon, Toonmbia, MichaelSar12IsBack, Eli Wages, Fox Prince, and Julian Bernardino's spoofs. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bT3MHRMhO04_n6J3Qggrl1z8jV4lJMcR (Later) (Stephen did coo sounds) (to impress Kessie) Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on, Smile. Smiley Whiley. (Kessie tries to smile) Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on, Kessie. Give me a big... (Chokes) (and coughs) (Squeaks and covers his mouth) (to impress Kessie) Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? (finds a squeaker in his mouth) (Kessie smiles) (by Stephen amusing her) (SNAPSHOT) (every time) (Robert came in, Stephen squeaks 'Hi') Robert: Nice snapshots. But haven't you got that toy squeaker stuck in your mouth? (SMACK!, It got out of his mouth) Robert: That's better. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Kessie. Back to mommy now. Robert: Yep. Back to mommy now. Stephen Squirrelsky: Be back again some time. Robert: Back again sometime. Priscilla: You have such a way with children. Owen: Yep. Best ways to do with kids. Robert: Sure. Tanya: Yep. No wonder we get along with kids. (Later, Sylvester McJoggers read the headlines) Sylvester McJoggers: Owen and Priscilla gave honor to their first daughter, Kessie? (gasps with delight) (Isabella Precious read the headline) (and gasped with joy) Isabella: That's beautiful. (seems pleased) (Dim read the headline) Dim: I can't believe it. They've given gifts to Kessie. Bazooka: Kessie from Winnie the Pooh? Dim: No, no, you've got it reserved! Kessie Antler, the deer fawn, you fool! Eliza: Kessie Antler? Owen's daughter? Dim: Absolutely! Bull: And Priscilla's? Darn it! Dim: Correct. I fear that Owen and Priscilla will get more kids since they got their first child. (Boar read the headline) Boar: I don't believe it! Owen and Priscilla has got gifts! This is outrages! For their first daughter. (Franklin read the headline): Owen and Priscilla are parents?! (growls) Elmer: Absolutely, boss. They got their first kid. Lloyd: I always like kids. Jose: Agreed. Franklin: What?! What did you say? Ronald: Uh, nothing? Franklin: You know the rules, Don't you ever say that to me again. Because I am your boss! Zayne: Okay, boss. I'm sorry. Well, I only mentioned it to demonstrate the differences in your own managerial approaches. (Cale read the headline) Cale: Owen and Priscilla are parents with their first kid? I can't believe it. That's not possible! No wonder they like kids. Quint: Let me guess. Kessie? Cale: Yep. Kessie Antler. They'll hopefully have six more kids. Tim: She's still a baby. Cale: Yeah. A toddler. Hopefully Owen and Priscilla will have six more kids. Emily: Always a good headline. Psy: Yep. Sure is. (Scene ends) (and stops) Category:Episodes